DESCRIPTION (Adapted from abstract): Differences in the infrared (vibrational) absorption spectra between normal and cancerous cells and tissues have been reported by several research groups. The proposed research aims to utilize these differences to establish a spectroscopy-based diagnostic tool for the detection of cancer. Infrared spectroscopy and infrared microspectroscopy promise to be ideal tools for the diagnosis of this disease, since all biomolecules in cells and tissues exhibit inherent and specific infrared spectral patterns that act as probes, or markers, for biochemical processes. Infrared spectroscopy, unlike other diagnostic techniques, does not require specific external probes to detect changes in cellular composition. In addition, it is possible to distinguish states of maturation, differentiation, stages of the cell division cycle and state of health of cells by the changing spectral patterns. A detailed understanding of the spectral results leads to the ability to detect disease in a more reliable, objective, instrument-based approach. The spectral differences between normal and abnormal samples, or between types of tissue, can be described as gross spectral changes, which may be due to glycogen depletion of increase in the spectral contributions of structural proteins or other inherent marker molecules. More subtle changes in the DNA/RNA spectral signatures have been observed that appear to be specific signatures of cancer. The overall aim of the research proposal is to establish the cause, and develop the understanding of, the spectral differences in the DNA/RNA spectral regions between normal and abnormal samples. In order to achieve this goal, an understanding of the spectral features of various cells and tissues must be furthered, and the dependence of the spectra on the cell's state of maturation and differentiation, as well as other factors, such as apoptosis, necrosis and stage of the cell cycle, need to be established.